


My Precious Cinnamon Roll

by Intangibel (duskbutterfly)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Bakes!!, Cinnamon Roll, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Lightwood Siblings, M/M, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Malec, Simon is designated driver, Snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskbutterfly/pseuds/Intangibel
Summary: It's 3am and Magnus has only just gotten home after a really long day which is why it was such a surprise to walk into his lair and find the scent of warm cinnamon wafting out to greet him. Or the story of how Alec came to be called Cinnamon Roll & Magnus learnt not to snapchat about food with Izzy.





	

Inspired by this [gifset by @evviejo on Tumblr](http://evviejo.tumblr.com/tagged/cinnamon-roll-meme):

  

  

* * *

 

Trudging up the stairs to his loft at 3am was definitely not part of his plan for a relaxing night curled up on the couch with Alec after his late patrol ended at midnight. But being the High Warlock of Brooklyn came with certain inescapable obligations, one of which was reversing the magical mishaps of young warlocks attempting spells that were beyond them. In this case, a warlock who’d successfully banished an entire mundane apartment block instead of just glamouring the stairwell entry to the floor occupied by Seelies. When the call came at 10 pm he’d been hopeful of being able to fix it and still be back in time to meet Alec at midnight. He’d ended up having to accept a portal from the young warlock he’d been helping to the nearest cross-street to his apartment having depleted most of his own magic finding and then moving the apartment block back from downtown Tokyo and then retrieving the memories of every one of the mundanes who’d looked out their windows in the past couple of hours - in short, he was exhausted. His only comforting thought as he approached his front door, at last, was that even though Alec had almost certainly gone to bed, at least Magnus would be able to join him there any minute now.

Which is why it was such a surprise to walk into his lair and find the scent of warm cinnamon wafting out to greet him. Intrigued Magnus moved quietly towards the kitchen, his lips quirking up into a smile as he paused in the doorway to the kitchen drinking in the sight of his serious and methodical boyfriend humming to himself as his talented fingers expertly kneaded freshly made dough on the counter. As he watched, Alec swiped at the hair hanging into his eyes with his forearm transferring some errant flour into his hair in the process before reaching for a rolling pin and starting to roll out the dough into a large rectangle. The movement drew Magnus’ eyes off Alec as he saw the tray which Alec’s body had been hiding. A tray filled with what looked like fresh cinnamon rolls!

Taking a moment to check his phone was on silent Magnus quickly snapped a shot of Alec, complete with flour and dough with the caption **“Precious Cinnamon Rolls, look what I came home to! *heart eyes emoji*"**   followed by a second, this time of the tray of as-yet-uncooked cinnamon rolls **“Why did no one tell me Alexander baked?”** sending both to Izzy and Clary in an attempt to better understand the miracle he was currently witnessing. Once Alec was apparently satisfied with his rectangle, which was remarkably neat given a few minutes ago it had looked like it would forever defy his rolling pin and revert to a squashed looking oval, he proceeded to brush what Magnus assumed was melted butter over it, then sprinkle it liberally with a cinnamon sugar mix before taking advantage of the full breadth of his handspans to gently roll the whole long edge up, swiftly rolling it into a log with even tight curls as though it was carpet rather than incredibly soft looking dough. This was so much more fascinating than watching those celebrity baking shows. In fact, Magnus hadn’t ever really understood the point of baking when it was a million times easier (and more delicious) to use magic to procure the very best New York patisseries had to offer, fresh out of their ovens. Apparently, baking was yet another unexpected activity he could add to the list of very ordinary and often looking tedious activities that Alexander looked incredibly hot while doing. Who knew watching someone bake could be this fascinating? The fact that Alec poked his tongue out in concentration while his deft fingers moved smoothly across the dough - completely adorable.  

In the end, it wasn’t until Magnus’ phone vibrated with a sudden influx of messages that Alec looked up and finally noticed his presence. Seeing Magnus startled him so much he almost squashed the perfectly formed roll he’d just cut off and was gently tucking into a baking tray Magnus was absolutely certain he hadn’t owned when he’d left home only hours before.

“You’re back,” Alec said breaking into a sheepish smile before flushing as he took in the ordered chaos of flour and mixing bowls, “I - uh - figured since you were gone I may as well start thinking about breakfast. I mean I know you prefer croissants but - well, I wasn’t sure how long I’d have and I’ve never used your oven before so - I mean I’m sure it’s a great oven but croissants are temperamental. Anyway, I figured seeing as you seem to refer to often people you like as ‘cinnamon roll’ you probably don’t hate them - at least I hope you don’t because that would be awkward -“

Magnus, realising Alec was likely to tie himself into metaphorical knots of intense insecurity if he didn’t intervene, quickly crossed the kitchen and placed his mouth over Alec’s. Magnus took advantage of Alec’s open lips to show him just how little he minded coming home to find him baking. “I. Love. Cinnamon. Rolls. And. You. Making. Them.” Magnus said, punctuating each word with an open mouthed kiss, working his way from his lips down his neck. It wasn’t until Alec dropped the bread knife he’d been using to divide the cinnamon log into cinnamon rolls to free up a hand that could be carding through Magnus’ hair that  either of them remembered the cinnamon rolls.

Huffing out a laugh Alec rested his forehead against Magnus’ “I guess I’d better at least get these into the oven.”

“Yes, it would be a shame to waste all of your hard work given how divine they smell already,” Magnus said, pressing another quick kiss to Alec’s lips before pulling back and reaching for his phone, “And I’d better check my messages, it looks like Izzy -“

“Izzy? By the Angel, you didn’t snapchat this did you?” Alec groaned.

“Well of course. What else am I supposed to do when I come home to find my incredibly hot boyfriend baking breakfast for me at three in the morning?” Magnus asked perplexed.

“I’m never going to hear the end of this,” Alec groaned, “And if Izzy’s still up then you’d better prepare yourself for an invasion, she’ll be -“

Whatever Alec had been about to say next was drowned out by an insistent knocking on the front door.

“And, she’s arrived.”

“What? Already?”

Alec smirked at Magnus’ shocked expression, “I don’t bake often anymore but if I do, Izzy is always the first to find out and will turn up in record time. Usually followed by Jace. Then a message from Max demanding to be portaled some, then Hodge’ll show up, and they will reduce whatever it was to crumbs before it’s even had a chance to completely cool.”

The knocking started again, louder this time.

“Well I guess I’d better go let them in before they injure themselves trying to break down my door,” Magnus replied, still struggling to understand how a single snapchat had gotten so out of hand.

Alec wasn’t surprised when Magnus returned with not just Izzy but Jace, Clary and Simon - who’d apparently been roped into picking them up and driving them, which explained how they’d gotten here so fast.

“They’re not even in the oven yet?” Izzy demanded as soon as she saw Alec who’d returned to the task of putting the last couple of rolls in their tin when Magnus had gone to answer the door.

“Well, if you’d actually called rather than turning up without an invitation, you’d know that this second tray haven’t even had a chance to rise yet,” Alec said with a scowl, hoping all of them would attribute his blush to the heat coming from the oven and not guess at the reason why he still hadn’t put the first tray in being Magnus’ distracting presence.

“So the first tray’s ready to go in?” Izzy asked, for once skipping the opportunity to tease Alec about a what looked like the beginning of a hickey at the base of his deflect rune, as she rushed forward eyes focused on the tray behind him.

“Izzy, no.” Alec said, moving swiftly to grab Izzy’s grasping hands in his own, “Just because we’re not at the institute doesn’t mean my rules don’t apply. None of you get to stay in the kitchen until they’re done, so why don’t you ask Magnus if you can stay?” Alec raised an eyebrow at Magnus who smiled and nodded at Izzy and Clary’s pleading expressions, “And if he says okay then you can all go make yourself comfortable on the couch for the next 25 minutes while they’re baking.”

As the others grumbled and turned to go, Magnus was surprised when Alec reached out and tugged him back into the kitchen so he was standing by his side. 

“Not you, Magnus. I’d like you to stay,” Alec smiled, then dropping his mouth down to Magnus’ ear so that the others wouldn’t hear, “we will have 25 minutes to fill after all.”

 

Which is how Alec came to have the exclusive right to be called ‘cinnamon roll’ and managed to blush furiously whenever Magnus said it despite positively refusing to discuss whether that anything other than baking had occurred in the kitchen that night. And how Magnus learned to be very strategic about whether or not he told anyone if Alec had been cooking or baking, despite the fact they ate a lot less take away after that particular night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts & comments always appreciated <3 feel free to come chat to me on [Tumblr (intangibel)](http://intangibel.tumblr.com/) too or flick headcanons / prompts my way xx


End file.
